User blog:Lyndongwapo/Metios, the Sagacious One
|ad_base = 54 |ad_lvl = 3.1 |as_base = 0.575 |as_lvl = 3.5 |arm_base = 27 |arm_lvl = 2.9 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.65 |ms = 335 }} 'Metios,the Sagacious One is a custom champion in League of Legends. On top of being intelligent he is also a great tactician and fighter in a battle. With great obsession with intelligence he steal the Peridot stone of Minds in the one of the sacred temple in Ionia. He merged his conciousness with the stone in order to gain the endless knowledge and unknown facts of everything. He became a triclop being, which this third eye seeks through others mind and sometimes could control others. Passive His next normal spells will grant bonus effects. Cooldown of this passive is reduced by 3 seconds for every Enemy Champion casts spell at his vicinity. |description2= Metios can read mind, allowing him to recognize if the Enemy Unit's Ultimate is ready to cast. |cooldown= 30 seconds }} Hide= |-| Mind Savant additional info= Q Ability Metios release a mind pulse which can be casted to enemy or ally. If casted to enemy, it deal magic damage. If casted to ally, the pulse travel and bounce between allied unit until it reaches enemy target. Increases damage as it bounces to every unit. |description2= Target Enemy Champion will to Metios or to the last unit bounced by mind pulse. Also apply in over a duration. |leveling= |leveling2= seconds |range= 550 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|Channeling Thoughts additional info= W Ability Metios shares his state of mind with the target Enemy Champion. Which Percentage of Overall Damage taken by Metios in last 2 seconds and current debuff afflicted to him will be directed to target unit. This skill can be activated while under Hard Crowd Control and it will be removed after activation. |description2= This spell can now be casted on ALLY and have its opposite effect. The damage taken in last 2seconds will become shield to ally. Removing any hard Crowd Control effect and transferring any gained by Metios. |leveling= |range= 650 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 120 |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|State of Mind additional info= E Ability Metios passes his mental strength to shield the target Ally. Any damage and Crowd Control effects taken by shielded ally will redirect the damage to Metios. |description2= Both of the target will gain a boost of movement speed and Metios gain health regeneration based on their missing health in over 3 seconds. Spees slowly decays in over a duration. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= of missing health |range= 750 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|Tricky Minds additional info= R Ability Channels in place in over 1.5 seconds, after it he release a mind pulse in the target lane in where his cursor is located that first champion it hit will be under his control in over a duration. Metios will also deal increased damage toward controlled unit. |description2= Activate this spell to control the target's movement. |leveling= seconds |range= 850 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|Share Intel additional info= Perfect Gems *Diamond Stone of Souls:Neko,Manipulator of Souls *Amethyst Stone of Space: Hague, Delver of Void Realm (Eterna, Queen of Void Full Champion Rework) *Sapphire Stone of Power: Cean, the Cyborg Kid (Pending Rework) *Ruby Stone of Time: Slace,the Chrono-Progenitor (Pending Rework) *Emerald Stone of Reality: Tanya, the Reality Twister (Pending Rework) *Peridot Stone of Mind: Metios,the Sagacious One